Chica
The Cupcake redirects here. :This article refers to Chica. See Chica (disambiguation) for other meanings. is an animatronic and an antagonist of the series, making her very first debut in the first Five Nights at Freddy's game, then in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 prequel as a pre-rebuilt incarnate generation Withered Chica besides her original self's cameo in cutscenes, and appearing as a cameo in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and 4''. Chica is an animatronic chicken and children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as a backup singer standing on the right-side in Freddy's band. The '''Cupcake' is an object-like "animatronic" character from the tray carried by Chica. It appears that the Cupcake does not do anything other than being used as Chica's accessory-like equipment. General Description Appearance :"A yellow animatronic chicken with an orange beak and magenta eyes; wears a big that reads "LET'S EAT!" - The Freddy Files, page 14 Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherically-shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. On the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has two talons from each of her orange feet. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple and the bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain angles. Her Cupcake has pink-frosting with two large yellow eyes, a yellow-striped birthday candle with a vinyl candle-light, buck teeth, no wrapper, and, like other animatronics (except Foxy), has black eyelids. Personality During days like other animatronics, Chica seems to behave as an ordinary robot while entertaining the children from the pizzeria with the animatronic band. However, during midnight, she becomes murderous towards the night-shift security guards and is left in a "free roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent her servos from locking up. Suggested in the first game, along with the other animatronics, Chica will try to forcefully stuff any human seen after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Main Biography Five Nights at Freddy's Chica first becomes active on Night 2. Chica will generally head towards the night guard's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up more often but leave quickly. Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she always approaches from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. She's also the only animatronic who can access the Kitchen area on the first two nights (as Freddy, who is the only other animatronic who enters the Kitchen, does not become active until the third night). A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Like the others, she becomes more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. As Chica gets closer to the Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears. Chica also seems to twitch wildly when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and sixth night, as well as on the Custom Night. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses the Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of the Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has entered the Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both she and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the night guard as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night or to avoid lowering it if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch violently, her eyes will blink rapidly, her mouth will snap open and closed and she will emit the robotic voice sound byte regardless of whether or not the player has the Monitor focused on her. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 :Main article: Withered Chica Chica's origin is further explored in the prequel Five Nights at Freddy's 2, appearing as her earliest first incarnate generation by the name of Withered Chica, who have fallen into severe disrepair and was later replaced by a different counterpart Toy Chica for improvement within the different pizzeria. After the events of the second game, Withered Chica was later re-built to become her original self for the events of the first original game. Besides Chica's and even her Cupcake's plushies unlocked after beating the "Ladies Night" and "Cupcake Challenge" modes on Custom Night respectively, Chica's original self still appears in the player's nightmares as end-of-night cutscenes, played after completing first four nights. In the first cutscene taking place in the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant, Chica is seen standing on the left side from Freddy with the player's point of view. On the second cutscene, Chica, now eyeless, will turn her head to look at Freddy. Then on the third cutscene, she fully stares at Freddy while her jaw hanging open. Finally on the fourth cutscene, Chica now looks at Freddy in the same position from the previous second cutscene. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Chica returns in the third game as now one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright, along with the other animatronics. At CAM 08, her disembodied jawless head can be seen, with lights from her eyes flickering randomly like a flashlight or lantern. Her appearance does not affect gameplay, and she is only there for aesthetic purposes. There are a lot of drawings, posters, and one figurine around Fazbear's Fright dedicated to Chica. Chica also makes an appearance in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the end-of-night minigame after beating Night 3, the player will play as Chica, now appearing all alone on the Show Stage. If they leave the stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the pizzeria, and the player will see Freddy and Bonnie's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigames. Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigames, if they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Chica, and the minigame ends. During the end-of-night minigames on Night 4 and 5, Chica's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room she was dismantled in, alongside Bonnie and Freddy's remains. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, the one of the children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Chica's mask. Finally, Chica's head, along with three (four during the Bad Ending) others, appears in the ending screens after completing all five nights. Note that the hallucination-like phantom counterpart Phantom Chica majorly takes Chica's role during the whole main gameplay. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The plushie of Chica can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when she is revealed to appear in the television show "Fredbear & Friends!", seen on the TV on the Night 2 minigame. From the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Chica's mask. Her entire role during gameplay is replaced by her nightmarish counterpart Nightmare Chica, along with her Cupcake. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Chica herself does not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. However, a mode named "Cupcake Challenge" from the Custom Night (similar from the second game's own Custom Night) is named after Chica's Cupcake. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator While Chica did not appear in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, her close counterparts including Rockstar Chica and Funtime Chica appears as purchasable products. Spin-Offs Ultimate Custom Night Chica returns in the standalone part-canon/part-noncanon Ultimate Custom Night spin-off as one of the many selectable characters, along with her pre-rebuilt incarnation Withered Chica. Chica resides in the Kitchen (CAM 04) and shows her presence by knocking around pots and pans. However, if the player hears nothing in the kitchen, then this means that Chica has gotten bored of the music playing, and the player must change the music. Once the music is changed, Chica will resume knocking around pots and pans to show that she's content again. If the player changes the music while Chica is content, then she will leave the kitchen to jumpscare the player, and there's no way to stop her once this happens. FNaF World :External FNaF World Wiki link: Chica Chica in a "kid-friendly" design appears in the separated, non-canonical RPG spin-off game FNaF World as one of the four main starter characters. Other Medias Novel series :External FNaF Novel Wiki link: Chica Chica appears in the novel trilogy, including The Silver Eyes, The Twisted Ones, and The Fourth Closet. Due to the novel series taking place in an alternate universe, her role in the novel series is very different comparing to herself from the main game series. In The Twisted Ones, there is a monstrous version of Chica named Twisted Chica who never actually appeared in the game series along with other twisteds. However, Twisted Chica is only mentioned briefly by description in The Twisted Ones while she appears as several merchandise products. Film :External FNaF Film Wiki link: Chica Chica will appear in the upcoming film adaption based on the game series. Trivia Errors / Bugs Gallery Audio References